ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Debi Derryberry
| years_active = 1986–present | known_for = Voice of Jimmy Neutron | residence = North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | website = }} Debi Derryberry (Born: September 27th) is an American voice actress and singer who has provided voices for a number of animated television series, anime and video games. Her voice roles include the title character from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Coco Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot series, Wednesday in The Addams Family cartoon, Jackie in Bobby's World, and Draculaura in Monster High. She is the voice of Clay in the Playhouse Disney segments presented in the early 2000s. In English language dubs of anime, Derryberry provided the voice of Ryo-Ohki in the Tenchi Muyo series. She received a Best Actress in a Comedy award at the American Anime Awards for her work as Zatch in Zatch Bell! and voice actress for Chica's Magic Rainbow in Fnaf world Update 2. Aside from her work as a voice actress, she swam with the killer whale Keiko for the 1993 film, Free Willy and was the stunt double for the young actor in the film. Derryberry has provided the voices of a series of characters, mostly those of young boys and tomboyish girls. In addition to voicing her best known role of the title character of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Nickelodeon's television series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Derryberry has also provided voice-over for Ice Age: The Meltdown, as the voice of Wednesday Addams in the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family, Weenie and Catrina on Oswald, Taz's little brother Jake on Taz-Mania, Coco Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot video game series, and Clay in some Playhouse Disney segments. She has also done voice work for comedic English language adaptations of anime titles such as Zatch Bell! in which she plays the titular character, his evil twin Zeno, Ryo-Ohki, Yugi, and various other characters from several versions of the anime series Tenchi Muyo!. She also played as the voice of Playhouse Disney's mascot, Clay. She was the founder and lead singer for the indie country band Honey Pig, writing and producing most of the songs on their two CDs. Currently, she is focusing on a children's music career with her CDs "What a Way to Play" and "Very Derryberry", having won a number of industry awards needed. Derryberry was born in Indio, California. She is an advocate for animals and has hosted at her North Hollywood home a fundraiser for the benefit of orangutans as an endangered species, under the Orang Utan Republik charitable foundation. Her first role was as Skeeter in Hey Vern, It's Ernest! along with Jim Varney. Filmography Animation Anime Film Feature films Direct-to-video and television films Video games Other roles * The character Speedy in Alka-Seltzer commercials. * The character Zack Putterman in Duracell commercials. * The character Patricia in Act 4/Act IV of ''Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress starting in 1993 References }} ; Book references * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=71GuAwAAQBAJ | title = Internet Horror, Science Fiction and Fantasy Television Series, 1998–2013 | first=Vincent | last=Terrace | publisher = McFarland | isbn = 9781476616452 | year=2014 }} External links * * * Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:People from Indio, California Category:Year of birth missing (living people)